Through My Eyes
by LadyKatie14
Summary: Katie Truman is wanted. And not just by anyone. Katie is wanted by the most powerful vampire family in America. This is her story about how she grew up,survived and nearly died, accused of a murder she didn't commit. Can Katie ever find real love? R&R! :
1. Prologue

**Hey y'all :) **

**So I'm back with a new story. This is Through My Eyes and this is just a little prologue, an insight to what it's gonna be about. **

**Please read and review. I'll take all critisim with an open mind. It'll help me improve. **

**Anyways, on with the story. **

**Enjoy guys, there's more to come :)**

**LadyKatie14 xx**

* * *

**Being a wanted person is bad enough**

**Being a wanted person by an angry vampire family is about 100 times worse**

**I'm sure you're wondering 'what the hell happened?'**

**Well I'll tell you, but it won't be pretty. **

**My life was nothing but disappointment, loneliness and fear. **

**I'll tell you about my lonely childhood, my depressing teenage years, how I got involved with a powerful family and how I nearly died at their hands. **

**I'll take you to hell and back. I'll tell you about the harrowing things I had to do to survive in this world. **

**But I'll also tell you the story of how all this bad turned to good and how I met the man of my dreams who nearly died fighting for me. **

**I'll tell you of the family I never had and the love I never thought I'd experience. **

**I am Katie Caprice Truman and this is my story **

* * *

**R&R! ****R&R! ****R&R! ****R&R! ****R&R! ****R&R! ****R&R! ****R&R! ****R&R! ****R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1 Alone

**Hello again! **

**Thank you to suzie1107 for reviewing my prologue. **

**Anyway, this is the first proper chapter . **

**Enjoy **

**LadyKatie14 xx**

**Chapter 1 ~ Alone **

"Natalia?" I knocked on the bedroom door of my best friend's room.

"Nat?" I tried again. No reply.

I pushed the door open slowly. Natalia's room was dark, her curtains drawn.

"Natalia?" I called again softly. Still no reply. This was strange. Earlier when we were having lunch, she'd asked to be left alone that afternoon, she wasn't feeling well and she was going to rest in her room until dinner. I didn't blame her. After I'd overheard the conversation between Marcus and Leandro I'd felt sick. But I had to pretend nothing was wrong, even though I was scared shitless.

"Nat…" my voice stopped short. My foot had collided with something solid on the floor.

Crouching down, I touched the thing. There was something wet and sticky all over it and on the floor. Giving a big push, I rolled the thing over.

I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to stop my scream from escaping.

On the floor was my best friend, covered in blood and holding a six inch knife in her right hand.

Her pale blonde hair was matted in the blood and it was all over her face. Her blue eyes were wide open and her mouth in a lopsided smile, as if to say 'my troubles are over'.

I pulled my hand away from where it was resting on what was now her visible shoulder. Her body fell to the floor again, her face facing the floor. I stumbled backwards and bumped into her dressing table. I turned around quickly and saw my reflection in the mirror.

I looked terrified. My face was white and tears were already streaming down my cheeks.

And my hands were covered in blood. _Her_ blood. My best friends own blood.

I noticed an envelope sitting beside Nat's mirror, addressed to me. My hand shook as I reached for it.

Footsteps pounded on the stairs.

"Katie!" a voice roared out.

Fuck. I paled even more if it was possible, considering all the blood had left my face. I stuffed the envelope into my pocket of my jeans.

"KATIE!" the voice roared again. It was Marcus. I knew he'd be questioning Natalia's whereabouts.

"Katie! How many times do I…" he pushed open the door to her room. He flicked on the light.

He stopped dead when he saw Natalia's lifeless body on the floor. The knife had fallen out of her hand when she'd rolled over again.

Marcus' eyes stayed on her head. I prayed he would be too distracted by Natalia's body and the blood pooling around her and not realise I was in the en suite.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm my breathing. Marcus probably thought I was the one who killed Nat and soon he'd be looking for me.

I heard wails and moans coming from the other side of the en suite door. I peeked through the crack in the door.

I had to stop the bile that rose in my throat.

Marcus was bending over my best friend's dead body, his teeth in her neck, draining the blood that was left in her body. I backed away from my viewing spot. I looked around the room, looking for a way to escape.

The window beside the sink had a lock on it to stop us escaping and the windows in the roof were too high to reach without an aid of some sort. I sighed. I was defeated. Marcus and Leandro would surely just eat me now instead of using me for their plan.

'_**NO!' **_ I told myself. I wouldn't think about that horrible night. Not yet anyways.

I heard Marcus get up and walk out off the room, calling for Leandro.

A plan started forming in my head. Break the lock and get the hell out of there.

I knew I had only minutes. I started rummaging in cupboards for something heavy enough to try and break the lock. There was nothing in the en suite.

I would have to go back into Nat's room.

I took a breath and pushed the door open slowly. Looking round I noticed a heavy copper statue of an angel sitting on the chest of drawers. A piece of folded paper floated out from underneath it.

I lifted it and opened it.

_Use this to get out _

_Oh, and there's a backpack with clothes behind the en suite door, some essentials and some cash. Go to Washington._

_Be safe Katie _

_Love N. xx_

I stared at the paper. Nat's normally effortless calligraphy was smudged and untidy. She must have written this just before…

I heard voices at the far end of the house. I knew I had only seconds. Running back into the en suite with the statue, I grabbed Nat's backpack and rushed to the window. Setting the bag on the counter I hit the lock as hard as I could.

It bent slightly. The voices got louder and closer.

Giving another big swing, I hit the lock again.

The lock stayed put. It didn't budge. Marcus and Leandro's voices were right outside Nat's door. I could hear clearly what they were saying. I stopped hitting the lock and listened.

"What do you mean she was covered in blood?" Leandro's heavy Italian accent boomed around the house.

"I mean she was bleeding from a stab wound. There was blood everywhere."

"What the hell happened then?" Leandro asked.

"I don't know!" Marcus was getting frustrated.

There was silence.

"Where the hell's Katie?" Leandro's voice was low and deadly quiet.

They stormed into Nat's room.

Giving up on the lock, I threw the statue at the window. It shattered sending thousands of tiny pieces of glass both into the bathroom and down onto the garden below.

The en suite door burst open. Marcus and Leandro stood there, breathing heavily. Their eyes were bright red and gleaming. I stared at them for about half a second before grabbing the bag and jumping out the window. Marcus lunged at me but it was too late. I was already falling 3 floors.

I landed with a thump and crack on the grass. I got up and stared up to see two pairs of red eyes glaring down on me. I clutched my arm and ran as fast as I could out of the garden.

I prayed to whatever god there was that they wouldn't follow me.

I rushed out into the heavy New York traffic. Horns blared at me and drivers shouted but nothing registered with me. I had one motive.

Get the hell out of New York.

I sat on a metal bench outside JFK airport and opened the backpack I'd taken from the house. There were clothes, a purse with $2000 inside and a credit card, some makeup, toiletries, a cell phone and a passport with a photo of me.

I headed into the airport and headed for the restroom. Once inside I checked all the cubicles for anyone else. I turned to the sink and turned on the tap. I washed the blood and mud from my face and arms, taking care of my sore arm.

Once I was clean, I applied some concealer to the cuts and already forming bruises on my face. I winced when the makeup went into the scratches but kept going. I didn't need anyone asking what was happening and going to the police about domestic abuse.

After I was done with the makeup, I pulled my jumper off me as carefully as I could. I tried not to sob. My arm was really sore. I took off my t-shirt as well and ripped a long strip off the bottom of it.

I tied it around my arm as a makeshift support. I grimaced. It would have to do until I got to a hospital to get it properly fixed. I wrapped the remainder of my t shirt around my arm and pulled my jumper on over my bare torso. Keeping my arm as close to me and as still as possible, I walked out of the restroom, my bag swinging and hitting against my back. I walked up to the information board. I glanced down the list of flights.

_**Forks Washington 2300 PM. **_ 'Perfect.' I thought.

I ran up to the check in desk.

"Hi. Is there any seats left on the flight to Forks?" I asked the woman behind the desk, breathless.

She peered at me from behind her glasses.

"There is one seat left…" she started.

"Great, I'll take it." I said.

"Very well. That'll be $199.68 please."

I handed over $200 and waited for my change.

"Passport please?" The woman stuck her hand out and waited while I pulled my passport out.

She took her time looking from me to the photo.

She sighed and handed the passport back. I smirked. 'Not gonna have to call security today missy' I thought to myself.

"Any other luggage?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"No, I just have hand luggage." I told her.

She pressed a few buttons on her computer and my boarding pass flew out from a little machine beside her computer.

She stood up with the pass and handed it to me.

"Your flight leaves in half an hour" she said.

I smiled and pulled the ticket out of her hand.

"Thank fuck that's over" I muttered to myself.

After getting through customs, I had 5 minutes before I had to be at the gate. I bought some proper bandages, a drink and some magazines. I would only be on the plane for an hour and a half but still.

The call for my flight rang through the departure lounge and I hurried to the gate.

I handed my boarding pass to the flight attendant and she directed me to my seat.

I flopped down in my seat and took out my bandages. I pulled the sleeve of my jumper up as far as I could and removed my t shirt and the support. I wrapped the new bandage around my broken arm and pulled my sleeve down.

I started reading my magazines. I was about ¾ of the way through my first one and somewhere over North Dakota when I remembered something. The letter.

I reached into my pocket for Natalia's letter. I took it out and tore it open.

I pulled the piece of paper out of the envelope. It was sprayed with Nat's perfume. My eyes started to water as I smelt it. It reminded me so much of her. My best friend.

I open the letter up and started reading.

_Dearest Katie, _

_By now I hope you are out of harms way and safely on a plane out of New York. I am so sorry I never got to say goodbye to you. You were like a sister to me. Please don't be angry with me but this had to happen. I had to die to get you out of there. After you told me of Marcus and Leandro's plan I had to get more information. _

_So that night I spent the night with Marcus. I was able to get information from him but in return for some ah, favours. He said he was going to put the plan into action sooner than planned. He was going to use you as a trial and then me. I pretended to panic. I told him that I wanted to be with him forever and that I loved him. I asked to be like him forever. I swore I would never tell you any of it and Marcus promised that he would turn me into a vampire instead of using me for their plan if I kept my promise. He said he would get another disposable human for my job. _

_Afterwards, I started planning how to get you out. I had no life outside of the house but I knew you could have. So that's why I asked to be left alone earlier today. I got some things together and prepared for what was coming. I knew I had to do what I did to get you out. I'm sure it'll be worth it. _

_Katie, I wasn't afraid of death. I believe that we are all on this earth for a purpose and my purpose was to help you out. Please do not feel angry at me or blame yourself. I wanted to do this. You were the little sister I never had. I knew that by doing this, you could at least make something of what's left of your life. Please enjoy the rest of your life. I hope for your sake that your life is going to be good. _

_Love you always _

_Natalia xxx_

_P.S When you get to Washington, look for a Carlisle Cullen . He was a good friend of my father. He lives outside Forks. Tell him about everything. He'll be able to help you. Be safe xx _

I stared at the letter in front of my eyes.

She died for me.

Tears started running down my cheeks. She died because of me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts. We're starting our decent into Forks airport Washington. We hope you had a pleasant flight and we look forward to serving you again on American Airways." The captain's voice sounded through the cabin. The seatbelts sign started flashing and everyone around me started clipping their belts.

I put mine on with numb fingers. My mind was whirling. I could hardly believe what had happened back in New York.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to Forks Washington. Have a safe journey onwards. Thank you for flying with us again." The flight attendant was speaking and everyone around me was standing up and exiting the plane.

I stood up.

What the hell was I supposed to do now?

**And voila! 13 and a bit pages on a word document. I hope you enjoyed that :) there's more to come so stay tuned and REVIEW! D: or no more. Simple as :DD **


End file.
